Keenan Hailey
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. , , County Antrim, |blood status= |marital status= |alias=* Winnie *Kean (by everyone) *Kee (by everyone) |Title=* * |signature= |hidep= |species= Human |gender=Male |height= 6'5" |hair= Brown (tips dyed blonde) |eyes= Amber (greenish flecks in some lights) |skin= Light brown |hidef= |family= * Antonia Hailey (née Eriksson) (wife) * Roger Hailey (father) † * Apikalia Hailey (née Kalili) (mother) * Wikolia Hailey (sister) * Lorcán Hailey (paternal grandfather) † * Meadbh Hailey (née Shannon) (paternal grandmother) † * Ashling Hailey (paternal aunt) † * Finnbar Hailey (paternal uncle) * Melinda Hailey (née Rosewood) (paternal aunt, by marriage) * Ash Hailey (paternal cousin) * Marie Hailey (paternal cousin) * Oliver Hailey (paternal cousin) * Kaleo Kalili (maternal grandfather) * Melika Kalili (née ʻŌpūnui) (maternal grandmother) * Iekika Kalawaiʻa (née Kalili) (maternal aunt) * Nalani Kalawaiʻa (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Anton Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Andreas Agumanu (né Eriksson) (brother-in-law) * Anders Eriksson (brother-in-law) |hidem= |Animagus= |Boggart= |Wand= , 14¾", , tba |jukebox = Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (ABBA) |Patronus= |hidea= |job= and Wyvern specialist (at the ) |House= |Loyalty=* * Muggle-Born Network * ** ** (Seeker) *'' '' * Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation (member) * River Rock Conservation Society (member) * Magical Creature Protection Agency (member) * Nervous Nymph (regular) * Auberon (fan of) * Lasse Weasley (fan of) * |hideg = jsdgx }} Keenan "Kean" Mikala Lorcán Hailey (born ) is a , born in in to Roger and Apikalia Hailey (née Kalili). His father, a man, had no knowledge of magic until the Keenan initially began exhibiting bizarre abilities. It was only then that Mrs Hailey was allowed to tell him that it was because she was a witch, and their son was a wizard. Keenan is a member of thr Hailey and the Kalili Family. Biography Early Life Keenan "Kean" Mikala Lorcán Hailey (born ) is a , born in in to Roger and Apikalia Hailey (née Kalili). His father, a man, had no knowledge of magic until the Keenan initially began exhibiting bizarre abilities. It was only then that Mrs Hailey was allowed to tell him that it was because she was a witch, and their son was a wizard. Hogwarts Years Earlier Years First Wizarding War Final Years Dragonology Training Specialisation Working in Romania Second Wizarding War Joining the Order of The Phoenix Muggle-Born Network Battle of Hogwarts Later Life Etymology Trivia References Category:Dragonologist Category:Potterwatch Guests Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Gryffindor Character Category:Gryffindor Alumni Category:Gryffindor Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Gryffindor Prefect Category:Seeker Category:Quidditch Players Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Romanian Dragon Sanctuary Category:Magizoologist Category:Wyvern Specialist Category:Half-Blood Category:Half Blood Category:Half-blood Category:Hailey Family Category:Kalili Family Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Society Against Dragon Poaching and Exploitation Category:River Rock Conservation Society Category:Magical Creature Protection Agency Category:Auberon Fans Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Nervous Nymph Regulars Category:Ballycastle Bats Fan Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Northern Irish National Quidditch Team fan Category:Northern Irish Category:Eriksson Family